One and Only One
by Sya Yumin
Summary: "I don't need a perfect one, I just need someone who can make me feel That I'm the Only One" / comeback with HOMIN, hope you like it/chap 3 meluncur.. ayeyyy.. this is the ending
1. Chapter 1

..Sya Yumin Fanfiction..

Cast :

Shim Changmin | Jung Yunho | and others

Genre :

Romance aneh

Lenght :

Threeshot –maybe-

Desclaimer :

Cast tentu milik Tuhan YME

Rating : aman tentram dan nyaman, waks~

This is HOMIN fict, ok?

Min!Boy, Yun!Boy.. ga suka? ga apa-apa ^^

*Typo di mana-mana. Dan Fanfict ini bisa ada karena aku me-remake dari sebuah novel yang bertittle "Time Will Tell" yah, walaupun ga sepenuhnya remake, karena sedikit-banyaknya aku tambahin dengan imjinasiku, yang malah bikin ni cerita ga karuan. Sya pubilsh ini malem, dan bener2 males buat cek/edit lagi, jadi nikmati saja, oke? ^^b

.

Summary

"I don't need a perfect one

I just need someone who can make me feel

That I'm the Only One"

.

..

.

"One and Only One"

.

..

.

"Tuk"

"Tuk"

"Tuk"

Changmin terbangun karena mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi dari arah jendela kamarnya. Kilau matahari sudah menerobos tirai ketika ia menyingkapkannya dan mendapati Yunho tengah melempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil, Changmin sempat berpikir apakah ia sedang bermimpi.

Baru saja Changmin akan membuka daun jendelanya, Jaejoong, hyung cantiknya itu keburu membuka pintu kamarnya dan berkata "ada Yunho dibawah"

Changmin terdiam menatap hyungnya itu, ternyata bukan mimpi, benar-benar orang itu. "cepat turun dan beri tahu dia untuk tidak melempari jendela kamarmu lagi, lama-lama jendela kamarmu pecah" ujar Jaejoong dan kemudian meninggalkan Changmin yang tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dengan nyawa yang sudah terkumpul. Changmin berdiri malas dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada sambil menatap sang namja yang hampir saja memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya itu. kini perasaannya campur aduk, antara kesal, geli dan rindu—ah tidak, Changmin menyangkal perasaannya yang terakhir.

"Untuk apa kau melempari jendela kamarku, kalau nyatanya kau datang secara legal?" tanya Changmin heran. Kadang sifat namja dihadapannya itu memang bisa kekanak-kanakan, padahal mereka tahu sendiri bahwa usia namja itu terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Changmin.

"ini masih jam 5" kembali ujar Changmin.

Namja itu melirik jam tangannya, dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin barusan. "maaf" ucap namja itu.

"Ini" Namja itu menyerahkan dua lembar kertas berwarna yang lumayan menarik perhatian. Changmin menerimanya dengan perasaan heran.

"Apa ini?" tanya Changmin dan kemudian ia melihat-lihat lembaran itu yang diketahui adalah dua lembar brosur.

"apartemen?" kembali tanya Changmin dengan heran. Ternyata brosur yang diberikan kepada Changmin itu adalah brosur apartemen mewah yang berada di kawasan district Cheong-dam-dong yang memang terkenal elite.

Ah.. Changmin baru ingat bahwa ia pernah bercerita pada namja dihadapannya itu kalau ia ingin mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggalnya nanti. Tapi ada yang salah, yang ia katakan adalah apartemen untuknya jika ia sudah lulus dari universitasnya dan sudah memiliki pekerjaan, sementara sekarang ia baru menginjak semester akhir dan pekerjaan saja belum punya. Bagaimana ia bisa membayar sewa apartemen kalau ia belum memliki pekerjaan, apalagi apartemen yang ditawarkan adalah apartemen yang terkenal elite dan mewah.

Mengerti apa yang Changmin pikirkan, Yunho nama namja itu akhirnya bersuara "hampir 2 juta dollar AS, dan aku yang akan melunasinya" ucapnya bangga, dia telah mencari dengan sangat hati-hati apartemen untuk Changmin.

Changmin menatap namja yang ia ketahui sebagai pewaris perusahaan besar seantero Asia ini. Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk menghitung berapa Won uang 2 juta dollar itu.

"jadi ini mahal atau murah?" Changmin tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya walaupun tidak terasa gatal, sebenarnya pergi kemana kejeniusannya selama ini.

Dan tiba-tiba wajah Yunho menjadi muram, "bukan itu intinya" katanya kecewa. Changmin tidak tahu berapa banyak apartemen yang Yunho masuki, seberapa lama Yunho harus berdiri di dalam masing-masing apartemen dan mengecek setiap keadaan apartemen itu, kamarnya, dapurnya, kamar mandinya dan semuanya sampai mendetail, hingga ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada apartemen di kawasan Cheongdamdong. Tapi sebelum changmin kembali bereaksi, Yunho keburu mengalihkan pembicaraan "Mau kue beras?"

"Tteokbokki" seru Changmin senang, ia benar-benar merindukan rasa kue beras yang sangat enak itu.

"tapi, Jae-hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucapnya lemas.

"sekali ini saja" pinta Yunho "sudah dua tahun" lanjutnya.

"baiklah. Tapi, apa perlu mandi?" pertanyaan polosnya cukup membuat Yunho linglung, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan otak Changmin selama dua tahun ia pergi.

"sebaiknya begitu, Min" jawab Yunho

.

"dua tahun menghilang, tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja" ujar Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri menyender pada tembok dihadapan Yunho. Yunho yang sedang menikmati teh hangat yang disediakan oleh Changmin sebelum Changmin melesat untuk mandi cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Jaejoong.

"dan apa ini?" Jaejoong mengambil brosur yang diletakan diatas meja kecil di hadapan Yunho.

"kau akan membeli adikku dengan sebuah apartemen?" kembali ujar Jaejoong dengan nada sarkastik.

"lama tidak bertemu Jae, dan aku tidak membeli Changmin dengan apartemen" ujar Yunho dengan tersenyum.

"lalu? Apartemen ini?"

"sekitar dua minggu yang lalu Changmin bercerita padaku melalui e-mail, bahwa ia ingin pindah dan mencari apartemen. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin membantunya" jelas Yunho

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas "pindah ke apartemen jika dia sudah lulus dan sudah bekerja. Bukan sekarang Jung"

"itu bukan masalah" ucap Yunho dengan santainya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ternyata orang dihadapannya itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berlebihan jika berurusan dengan adiknya, Shim Changmin. Kadang ia sendiri menyesal pernah mengenalkan Yunho dengan Changmin ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Itu terjadi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika Changmin memasuki tahun pertamanya di SHS yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Semuanya berawal ketika Changmin, adik sepupu Jaejoong-yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri- memintanya untuk mengantarkan Changmin ke toko buku. Changmin sendiri adalah seorang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang Seoul karena ia datang dan berasal dari luar kota, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi pengemis jalanan jika ia tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang, pemikirannya memang terlalu jauh.

Tapi sayangnya, Jaejoong yang harus mengikuti rapat yang diadakan oleh organisasi siswa yang ia ikuti di sekolahnya tidak bisa mengantarkan Changmin, dan dengan sangat sangat sangat berat hati Jaejoong meminta Yunho-teman sekelasnya- yang sedang berputar-putar tidak jelas di lapangan basket sambil mendrible bola basketnya untuk mengantarkan Changmin.

"baiklah" ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong memintanya ketika itu. "jangan macam-macam, hanya antarkan dia ke toko buku dan bawa dia kembali ke sekolah ini"

"tenang saja, Jae. Jangan bicara seakan-akan aku akan memakannya" ucap Yunho menggoda. "aku sangat meragukanmu" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan curiga.

"percayalah, Min. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan buaya ini, jika saja aku tidak akan rapat, dan jika teman-temanku yang lain juga sedang tidak sibuk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan orang ini yang sayangnya sedang tidak melakukan hal berarti di tengah kesibukan semua warga sekolah" ucapnya panjang lebar pada Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam. Jaejoong memang tidak akan percaya pada Yunho yang ia ketahui sebagai playboy paling buaya di sekolahnya itu. semua yeoja-bahkan namja- jatuh karena pesonanya, dan Yunho dengan senang hati memacari yeoja-atau namja- yang mendekatinya, setelah itu dengan mudah memutuskannya dan mencari yang baru. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Changmin, adik tersayangnya.

"sudah bicaranya? Ayo, sekarang kita pergi sebelum hyung cerewet mu itu kembali bicara" ajak Yunho pada Changmin dan dengan seenaknya menarik lengan Changmin menjauhi Jaejoong.

"hyung.. aku pergi" pamit Changmin pada Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah. Sebenarnya sebelum mereka –jaejoong dan Changmin- bertemu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong sudah meminta beberapa temannya yang lain untuk mengantarkan Changmin, namun sayangnya temannya sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Menjelang akhir tahun begini, memang semua warga sekolah sedang sibuk-sibuknya dalam mempersiapkan pesta musim dingin yang sudah rutin dilakukan setiap akhir tahun, tapi anehnya kenapa hanya Yunho yang terlihat tidak sibuk diantara yang lain.. dasar.

.

Changmin mengambil buku Trigonometri yang berada di rak paling ujung toko buku itu, dan dengan setianya Yunho masih mengikuti Changmin kemanapun ia berkeliling di toko itu, tentu saja harus begitu jika ia tidak ingin di panggang hidup-hidup oleh Jaejoong sang ketua kelasnya.

"Trigonometri? Hah, rumus-rumus menyebalkan" Yunho ini senang sekali berkomentar, setiap kali Changmin mengambil buku dan melihat-lihatnya, Yunho pasti mengeluarkan komentarnya, dan itu cukup membuat Changmin risih.

Changmin hanya meliriknya dan kembali fokus pada rak buku di hadapannya, mencari satu buku lagi yang ia butuhkan untuk tugasnya ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa mendapatkan buku-buku itu di perpustakaan sekolah, tapi memilikinya lebih baik dari pada meminjam, begitu pikirnya.

Yunho mengambil asal buku di hadapanya "melihat buku ini membuatku harus mengingat betapa menyebalkannya pelajaran Matematika apalagi Matriks" ujar Yunho mengomentari buku yang ia pegang.

Mendengar Yunho bicara, Changmin langsung menatapnya dan melihat buku yang dipegangnya.

Changmin pun menghampirinya dan merebut buku tersebut "aku membutuhkan buku Matriks ini" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

"dasar tidak sopan" grutu Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Changmin ke kasir.

.

Yunho berjalan santai di lorong sekolahnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang namja cantik yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yunho, dimana Changmin? Kenapa tidak bersamamu?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"aku mengantarkannya pulang" jawab Yunho enteng.

"apa? ke rumah siapa?" Jaejoong berteriak kaget mendengar Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menjawab "tentu saja rumahmu Jae, rumah siapa lagi"

Jaejoong terlihat malu mendengarnya, dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Changmin sampai sampai saat rapat tadi pun ia tidak fokus karena memikirkan Changmin.

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu" Yunho melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong, tapi baru beberapa langkah Yunho berbalik dan memanggil Jaejoong.

"Jae.. adikmu itu menarik, sepertinya aku tertarik padanya"

Dan seketika Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, itu bahaya.

.

"hahahaha.." Yunho terbahak dengan tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya merasa kebingungan.

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya jaejoong heran.

"hahaha.. aku hanya membayangkan betapa lucunya dirimu ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik dengan Changmin, matamu melotot seperti akan keluar. Hahahaaa" ujar Yunho dengan tawa yang belum berhenti.

"kauuu.."

"Yunho-hyung.. aku sudah siap" ucap Changmin semangat yang baru turun dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

"baiklah.. ayo kita berangkat"

.

"hmm.. rasa tteokbokki ini tidak pernah berubah, masih enak saja" ujar Yunho yang sedang menikmati kue beras khas Korea itu.

Kini posisi mereka sendiri berada di pinggir jalan district Ceongdamdong sambil menyender di mobil milik Yunho, setelah sebelumnya mereka pergi ke pasar yang ada di daerah Myeongdong untuk membeli kue beras di kios langganan mereka dulu.

"sudah dua tahun ya? Pasti kau sangat merindukan rasa kue beras ini?" tanya Changmin sambil menerawang ke arah bangunan-bangunan tinggi dihadapan mereka.

"ya, aku merindukannya. Apalagi makan bersamamu" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Changmin.

"di Jepang tidak ada kue beras seperti ini.. dan tidak ada dirimu di sampingku" sambung Yunho kemudian melahap kue beras yang ke tiga.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, Yunho yang merasa ditatap pun akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati mata bambi yang sangat sangat ia rindukan. Semakin dalam Yunho menatap mata Changmin, semakin ia teringat saat pertama kali ia melihat dalam-dalam mata bambi itu.

Ia ingat, saat pertama kali ia melihat dengan begitu lekat pada mata Changmin yang langsung ia akui mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat adalah ketika ia jatuh sakit saat pesta musim dingin sekolahnya di akhir tahun.

Yunho yang tadinya berniat ke sekolah untuk ikut serta dalam pesta musim dingin yang di adakan pada tanggal 31 Desember yang sekalian untuk menyambut tahun baru harus berakhir di UKS sekolahnya.

Pukul sepuluh malam adalah inti dari acara pesta tersebut, acara musik menjadi sajian utama malam itu. Yunho yang saat itu tengah dilanda sakit kepala berat pun mulai merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit karena dentuman-dentuman musik yang cukup kencang. Akhirnya pertahanan tubuhnya roboh dan oleng di tengah teman-temannya walaupun itu belum di kategorikan pingsan.

Jaejoong yang saat itu menjadi ketua panita acara tersebut harus ikut sibuk mengurusi Yunho, dan Changmin yang selalu lengket dengan Jaejoong, mau tidak mau harus ikut membantu Jaejoong untuk membawa Yunho ke UKS.

"Min.. kau tahu kan hyung menjadi ketua panitia" ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketika itu setelah sebelumnya mereka membantu Yunho berbaring di kasur UKS.

Changmin tahu maksud Jaejoong saat itu, Jaejoong yang saat itu menjadi ketua panitia harus benar-benar berada di acara tersebut untuk mengawasi dan memantau jalannya acara itu agar tidak terjadi kesalahan.

"aku tahu acara ini sangat berarti bagi hyung yang sudah berada di tahun terakhir sekolah ini. Jadi, hyung harus kembali ke acara itu. aku sendiri tidak apa-apa berada disini untuk menjaganya. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu menyukai keramaian seperti tadi" ujar Changmin panjang lebar pada hyung tersayangnya itu.

"ne.. terima kasih, Min. Nanti aku akan meminta yang lain untuk menemanimu disini"

Setelah Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun kembali ke acara tersebut dan meninggalkan Changmin di UKS malam itu bersama Yunho yang saat itu langsung tertidur.

Sangat pucat, itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari otak Changmin ketika menatap wajah Yunho, dengan sengaja ia menyentuh dahi Yunho untuk memastikan suhu tubuh namja itu. dan ia melonjak kaget dengan apa yang punggung tangannya rasakan ketika bersentuhan dengan dahi Yunho.

Dengan cekatan Changmin mencari peralatan seperti wadah kecil dan kain di UKS itu untuk mengompres Yunho. Dua puluh menit mengompres Yunho cukup membuatnya terbangung hingga ia tiba-tiba berbicara "kau tak perlu berkorban untukku, Min" yang kemudian ia langsung meringkuk menaikan selimut karena kedinginan.

"aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak perlu melakukan ini. Bersenang-senang sajalah." Changmin tidak percaya, saat sakit begini yunho bisa-bisanya memuji diri sendiri dengan begitu percaya diri, Changmin yakin, pasti Yunho tengah melindur saat demam.

Benar saja, setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho kembali tertidur. Berjam-jam, dengan perlahan suhu tubuh Yunho mulai turun. Meskipun begitu Changmin tetap telaten mengompres dahinya dan tanpa ada niat untuk meninggalkannya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus menunggui orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal kemarin ketika mengantarkannya ke toko buku.

Changmin masih menungguinya sampai akhirnya Yunho terbangun ketika beberapa menit sebelum pergantian tahun.

"istirahatlah" pinta Yunho ketika ia masih mendapati Changmin berada di sampingnya. "aku sudah lebih baik"

Dari luar jendela ruangan UKS, terdengar samar-samar suara dari siswa-siswa yang akan menghidupakan kembang apinya untuk menyambut tahun baru.

"maaf, tahun baru pertamamu di sekolah ini tidak menyenangkan" ucap Yunho.

"siapa bilang tidak menyenangkan" Changmin mencoba untuk bercanda. "anggap saja ini untuk ucapan terima kasih ku karena kemarin lusa sudah mengantarku ke toko buku"

Yunho tersenyum. Suara teriakan dari luar semakin terdengar, hitungan mundur dari angka sepuluh hingga mencapai angka satu pun sudah terdengar. Dan dengan berlatarkan suara terompet dan kembang api yang terdengar tanpa jeda dari luar, Yunho menatap mata Changmin dalam-dalam "selamat tahun baru" katanya memberi selamat.

"Changmin.. kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku"

...

..

.

.TBC.

.

*hallohaaaaa... akhirnya Sya bisa kambek (?) ke efefen setelah sekian lama bertapa di berbagai tempat, haaa waks banget. Yah kalau di itung-itung Sya ngilang lumayan lama, lagian ya Sya ngilang bukan tanpa alasan..

dari bulan Januari ampe awal bulan April kemaren, lapphie kesayangan harus di service gara2 keyboardnya yang amburadul (?) bener2 ga bisa ngapa2in tanpa ni lapphie, dan ketika lapphie ini balik awal April kemaren, Sya harus merasakan yang namanya writer block,, uuuuuuhhhhkkkk... waks banget sih, selama sebulan bener2 ga bisa nulis apa2 T.T di tambah juga dengan kegiatan ini itu di sekolah! bikin Sya harus fokus sama dunia nyata.. sebulan ini Sya kesiksa setiap Sya buka tumpukan file lapuk –ekhem- Fanfic yang belom selesai tanpa bisa nglakuin apa2... sampe berpikiran mau hapus semua file itu dan mikir "ah.. gue udah ga punya inspirasi.. udah ga bisa nulis" waks, ini nyiksaaaaa D;

Tapiiiii, ketika sebuah kalimat "semua orang bisa nulis" yang selalu jadi quote penyemangat terus terngiang, akhirnya Sya bisa balikkkk dengan sebuah fanfict Homin. Shaaaaah, HOMIN still in My Heart.

Shaahhh, ni note yang aku bikin udah kelewat panjang, dengan berat hati yah Sya akhiri sajaa, walaupun masih banyak yang pengen Sya tulis .

Oooh, wait.. sedikit rahasia, harusnya fanfic ini Sya publish February lalu sambil mejeng2 ikutan festival HOMIN itu lhooo, tapi dengan alasan yang tertulis di atas dan ditambah berbagai alasan lainnya.. ff ini baru di publish sekarang... waksss lah.. .

YaSUHOdahlah... ni udah malem.. di end aja note dari Sya.. (readers: waks, kenapa ga dari tadi) kekekeke... paii-paii yeorobeunnnnn...

Eeehh, dikit lagi.. Kalau misalnya ada yang minat baca, kalau bisa banyak yang baca, dan banyak yang mau lanjut.. Sya usahain part 2nya bakal Sya publish lebih cepet.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

..Sya Yumin Fanfiction..

Cast :

Shim Changmin | Jung Yunho | and others

Genre :

Romance aneh

Lenght :

Threeshot –maybe-

Desclaimer :

Cast tentu milik Tuhan YME,

Rating : aman tentram dan nyaman, waks~

This is HOMIN fict, ok?

Min!Boy, Yun!Boy.. ga suka? ga apa-apa ^^

*Typo di mana-mana. Dan Fanfict ini bisa ada karena aku me-remake dari sebuah novel yang bertittle "Time Will Tell" yah, walaupun ga sepenuhnya remake, karena sedikit-banyaknya aku tambahin dengan imjinasiku, yang malah bikin ni cerita ga karuan

*fict ini, ber-alur maju-mundur.. dan dalam fict ini Sya ga nyantumin 'flashback'.. jadi temen-temen harus jeli, kapan cerita ini maju, dan kapan cerita ini mundur ke masa lalu

.

Summary

"I don't need a perfect one

I just need someone who can make me feel

That I'm the Only One"

.

..

.

"One and Only One"

.

..

.

Di pesta malam tahun baru yang diadakan sekolahnya, Yunho harus berakhir di UKS sekolah karena demam tinggi. Changmin pun rela menghabiskan malam tahun barunya untuk menemani Yunho, ia begitu telaten mengompres Yunho dan menjaganya berjam-jam di dalam UKS. Semua yang ia lakukan penuh akan ketulusan, itu membuat hati Yunho menghangat sekaligus berdebar akan setiap sentuhan yang Changmin berikan padanya. Hingga akhirnya, setelah Yunho mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, dengan berani ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Changmin.. seperti apakah reaksi Changmin ketika Yunho, orang yang baru ia kenal menyatakan perasaannya?

.

"One and Only One"

.

Dengan berlatarkan suara terompet dan kembang api yang terdengar tanpa jeda dari luar, Yunho menatap mata Changmin dalam-dalam "selamat tahun baru" katanya memberi selamat.

"Changmin, kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

Mata Changmin membulat sempurna. Kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu "kau tahu?" ucapnya pelan.

"ini adalah pernyataan cinta yang pertama kalinya untuk ku setelah hidup selama enam belas tahun. Dan itu terjadi karena dirimu sedang berhalusinasi" apa? Halusinasi?

Changmin yakin otak Yunho sudah meleleh setengahnya karena suhu tubuhnya sempat mencapai 39 derajat C, dan itu membuat Yunho berhalusinasi dengan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"aku serius" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Changmin, ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Walaupun matanya masih berkunang-kunang, dan kepalanya masih terasa berat, ia tahu ini bukanlah halusinasi. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada namja yang semalaman mengompres dahinya dengan handuk kecil seadanya.

"kalaupun itu benar, aku belum mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan juga masalahnya aku tidak menyukaimu sebagai playboy" tolak Changmin.

"aku akan berubah, tidak akan ada lagi yeoja atau namja yang akan ku pacari selain dirimu"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, dasar playboy..

Rayuannya itu tidak kuat untuk merobohkan pertahanan Changmin "itu tidak menjanjikan apapun" kembali tolak Changmin.

"aku akan melakukannya, aku serius"

"astaga" seru Changmin. "kau ini bodoh, hyung"

Itulah penolakan pertama dari Changmin, dan saat itu juga pertama kalinnya Changmin memanggilnya hyung.

"kau masih saja bodoh, hyung" ucap Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melahap kue beras terakhirnya.

"mana mungkin aku selalu berada di sampingmu yang nyatanya kau sedang berada di Jepang" ujar Changmin.

"aku memang berada di Jepang dan kau di Korea, tapi asal kau tahu.. hati ini tetap bersamamu" Yunho tersenyum hangat padanya.

Changmin sedikit merasa canggung mendengar kalimat itu. mungkin karena sudah dua tahun ia tidak mendengar kalimat yang merajuk ke perasaan Yunho.

Dulu, setelah Yunho merasakan penolakan yang notabenenya sebagai playboy yang tak pernah ditolak oleh satupun yeoja atau namja, mulai menampakan keseriusannya pada Changmin.

Ia selalu ada dimanapun Changmin berada, mengekorinya. Dan jika Changmin melewati kesulitan Yunho lah yang dengan sigap membantunya. Itu terjadi dua bulan lamanya sampai Changmin merasa bahwa Yunho pantas menjadi sahabatnya karena Yunholah yang selalu setia dan selalu ada ketika masalah apapun menghampirinya.

Bahkan ketika Changmin harus jatuh cinta dengan sunbaenya di SHS yang bernama Choi Siwon, Yunho masih tetap di sampingnya, walaupun ada hanya untuk mempropokatori hubungan mereka, dan Changmin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan usaha Yunho yang tidak mendukung hubungan Changmin yang mulai dekat dengan Siwon.

"apa kau lihat bagaimana dia menatapku, hyung?" ujar Changmin senang yang baru saja berpapasan di lorong sekolahnya ketika Changmin dan Yunho berjalan menuju kantin.

"cara menatapmu itu sama saja seperti dia menatap orang lain, tidak ada yang beda" kata Yunho mencoba mengacuhkan Changmin.

"tidak.. tidak.. kau tidak lihat ya, tatapannya padaku itu, hangat, hyung"

"Mungkinkan Siwon-sunbae menyukaiku?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"jangan bermimipi, Min" ucap Yunho malas. "apa kau lupa kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"jangan terlalu sering kau bicara seperti itu" kata Changmin mengingatkan. "nanti lama-kelamaan aku bisa berpikir kau serius, hyung"

Yunho terbengong mendengarnya. Ucapan Changmin cukup membuatnya linglung berhari-hari.

Hingga sampai akhirnya Changmin harus merasakan patah hati karena perasaannya tidak terbalaskan oleh Siwon yang menyatakan cintanya bukan pada Changmin, melainkan pada teman satu kelasnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Yunho memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan selalu di sampingnya dan menghiburnya, membuat Changmin semakin yakin bahwa Yunho-lah sahabat sejatinya yang mampu membuatnya terhibur ketika ia patah hati.

Sore itu, Yunho mengajak Changmin berjalan-jalan di trotoar jalanan Myeongdong dan membeli tteokbokki karena Changmin yang merasa kelaparan.

Mereka berjalan dengan berlatarkan senja yang indah tapi tak seindah ekspresi Changmin yang kembali murung karena saat siang di sekolah ia melihat Siwon, orang yang masih ia sukai sedang berduaan di taman sekolah dengan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini" ujar Changmin lemas kemudian melahap tteokbokki.

"itu karena kau memilih orang yang salah" kata Yunho lembut. "kenapa tidak menyukaiku saja? Aku namja yang tepat" sambungnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Menurutnya memang tepat, karena beberapa bulan terakhir Yunho sudah mulai menjauhi namja atau yeoja yang selalu mengejar dirinya, ia ingin membuktikan keseriusannya pada Changmin.

"seandainya bisa begitu" kata Changmin sedih "sayangnya, kau adalah sahabatku, hyung"

"memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Yunho tidak mengetahui bahwa ada kode etik diantara sahabat untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta. "itu inses, hyung" kata Changmin.

Kali ini Yunho tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa.

"inses?" suara yunho tercekat.

"coba hyung pikirkan, apa yang terjadi jika kita putus? Apa kita akan bisa kembali bersahabat seperti ini?"

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Yunho terdiam, kenapa Changmin harus begitu memuja persahabatan mereka.

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, tanpa sengaja Changmin bertemu dengan seorang sunbae tampan di perpustakaan dan membuatnya lupa bahwa ia pernah menyukai Siwon.

"namanya Park Yoochun, hyung" ceritanya pada Yunho di kantin ketika jam istirahat. Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi begini.

"aku memanggilnya The Micky, karena katanya ia sangat menyukai karakter micky mouse"

"Micky?" wajah Yunho terlihat mengejek.

"konyol.. nama yang bodoh" ejek Yunho

Changmin menatap Yunho.. memelototinya dan—

"YAA!"

-berteriak.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" seru Changmin kesal. "aku tidak pernah menghina orang yang kau suka..."

"orang yang ku suka?" potong Yunho tak kalah kesal. "sejak malam tahun baru itu, aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain selain dirimu!"

Changmin terkejut mendengarnya. Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng "lupakan" katanya pelan.

"jadi selama ini kau serius?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya, ia mencoba untuk memahami semuanya.

Yunho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "aku bilang lupakan, Min" katanya menutup topik yang baru ia buka.

"jadi, selama ini kau serius?" ulang Changmin linglung, tidak mengindahkan permintaan Yunho.

"lupakan" perintah Yunho geram, ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Changmin. Yunho mulai berpikir kalau Changmin hanyalah sekedar obsesi gilanya.

Changmin menatap punggung Yunho tidak percaya, jantungnya langsung membeku melihat Yunho meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sejak itu Yunho kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada yeoja-yeoja cantik yang selalu berada disekelilingnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Changmin yang masih tergila-gila dengan Yoochun si casanova sekolahnya itu.

Tapi, seakan bagaikan kutukan bagi Changmin, ia harus kembali merasakan perihnya patah hati. Alasannya bukan karena Yoochun mencintai orang lain, tapi karena ia harus pindah keluar kota dan meninggalkan Changmin. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk kembali bertemu, atau mungkin tidak akan bertemu kembali sama sekali.

Mengetahui itu, Ia kembali ke samping Changmin dan kembali menghiburnya, namun masih saja belum bisa membuat Changmin mencintainya. Sampai ia harus meninggalkan sekolah itu karena tahun itu adalah tahun terakhirnya di SHS, Changmin masih saja belum bisa membalas perasaan Yunho.

Di ujian akhir semester, Yunho berhasil melaluinya dengan baik. Dan didorong oleh orang tuanya, Yunho di tawari untuk kuliah keluar negeri.

"jadi hyung akan pergi?" tanya Changmin sedih, dirinya seolah membeku mendengar pernyataan Yunho lima menit lalu.

"ini tawaran terbaik" kata Yunho berat. "untuk saat ini Amerika yang terbaik"

Changmin berusaha tersenyum, ia menatap pantulan cahaya matahari dari jendela perpustakaan sekolahnya. "itu hebat hyung. Aku senang" ucapnya, tapi suaranya terdengar sendu.

"hanya lima tahun" Yunho juga terlihat sedih.

"hyung tidak sekalian kerja disana?" tanya Changmin menyelidik.

"tergantung"

"tergantung apa?" mata Changmin menyipit.

"tergantung statusmu" kata Yunho berusaha melucu. "kalau tiga tahun lagi kau punya kekasih, mungkin aku akan bekerja di sana karena terlalu patah hati untuk pulang ke Korea"

"bodoh!" Changmin berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yunho, mengingat sudah hampir dua bulan Yunho kembali dekat dengan banyak yeoja. Changmin menatap keluar jendela, perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua membuatnya dapat melihat betapa ramainya lapangan yang ada di bawah mereka ketika waktu istirahat. Hatinya begitu sedih, dia tidak bisa membayangkan sekolahnya tanpa Yunho, Seoul tanpa Yunho.

"hyung, tidak akan bisa melihatku lulus dari SHS ini" katanya menerawang.

Dada Yunho terasa sesak "aku bisa pulang, Min"

"terlalu membuang waktu" tukas Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir begitu saja karena bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat usai berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

.

"ayo, masuk ke dalam mobil" ajak Yunho setelah ia menghabiskan kue berasnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya Changmin bingung, sementara Yunho sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian menjawab "akan kuajak kau untuk melihat-lihat apartemen baru untukmu"

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"kedatanganmu kali ini sepertinya lebih baik dibanding kembalinya dirimu dari Amerika beberapa tahun yang lalu" ujar Changmin tiba-tiba. Membuat Yunho yang tengah men-starter mobilnya menoleh dengan tatapan tanya.

Changmin sedikit salah tingkah ditatap begitu oleh Yunho. "itu, maksudku setidaknya kau pulang dengan menawari apartemen untukku, walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan menempatinya" jelas Changmin kikuk. _Oh, masalah apartemen_, batin Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melajukan mobil sport hitam miliknya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya bukan masalah apartemen. Melainkan dengan cara Yunho datang, entah kenapa ia begitu senang ketika ia mendapati Yunho tengah melempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil, seperti yang sering ia lihat dalam adegan drama atau film romantis. Berbeda sekali ketika Yunho pulang dari Amerika.

Changmin sangat ingat kejadian itu, sore itu sekitar jam tiga Changmin baru pulang dari kampusnya dan menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pasar Myeongdong, ia sedang ingin makan tteokbokki saat itu.

Ia berjalan lemas di tengah keramaian, mata kuliahnya tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya berputar walaupun ia sudah di kategorikan jenius diantara teman-temannya. Tapi mengingat sudah hampir satu tahun ia lost contact dengan sahabatnya yang sedang menimba ilmu jauh di Amerika, membuatnya tidak bersemangat kuliah, bahkan malam sebelumnya ia tidak mengerjakan tugas sama sekali. Changmin berpikir mungkin orang itu berada dalam tahap melupakannya.

Changmin berdiri di depan ahjumma penjaga kios tteokbokki, sang ahjumma tersenyum ramah dan Changmin membalasnya. "pesan tteokbokki?" tawar ahjumma itu.

"dua porsi tteokbokki"

_Oke, diriku mulai gila_. pikir Changmin sedih, karena menyadari dirinya belum membuka mulut, namun telinganya sudah mendengar nama kue beras yang akan ia pesan. _Ah mungkin orang yang tidak sabar mengantri di belakang, _kembali pikirnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, itu suara.., ah tidak mungkin. Changmin menepis bayangan itu dari benaknya, membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati dirinya kesulitan dalam membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyataan.

"Yunho-hyung?" kata Changmin terkejut.

Orang yang menjadi sahabatnya dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk kuliah di Amerika, secara tiba-tiba memutuskan komunikasi selama satu tahun terakhir dan saat itu datang secara tiba-tiba membuat Changmin bingung antara harus menyalurkan kerinduannya atau harus marah pada orang di hadapannya itu.

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman meskipun Changmin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Changmin hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap Yunho-mungkin karena ia masih shock-

"sepertinya, banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan" Yunho menawarkan perdamaian, karena ia sadar ada satu tahun yang harus ia jelaskan pada Changmin.

"jadi, sudah bersedia bicara panjang lebar denganku sekarang?" Changmin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap sinis.

Yunho mengangguk, ia sangat memahami kemarahan Changmin. "lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk, dan tteokbokki itu, aku yang urus" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk dua porsi kue beras lezat yang siap santap itu.

"oke" Changmin tidak berusaha mendebatnya. Berjalan mendahului Yunho dan duduk di kursi kayu yang berada tepat di depan kios itu.

Yunho ikut duduk dan menyerahkan satu porsi tteokbokki pada Changmin. Changmin menerimanya, namun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyentuhnya. Mengetahui itu, Yunho hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"biarkan aku menjelaskannya, Min" ucap Yunho mengawali pembicraan.

"memang harusnya begitu"

Yunho kembali berpikir apalagi yang harus ia katakan dengan reaksi Changmin yang dingin padanya setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu.

"begini, aku memang salah telah menghilang selama satu tahun ini.."

"kau bahkan sudah hilang dari pandangku selama Lima tahun" potong Changmin kemudian akhirnya ia melahap satu buah toppoki.

"oke. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, untuk meninggalkanmu ke Amerika dan untuk menghilang selama satu tahun"

Changmin tidak menanggapinya.

"kau tahu? Menghilang dan menyibukkan diri di Amerika sama sekali tidak cukup untuk melupakan semua perasaanku padamu, Min" ucapnya lemas. "bukan maksudku ingin melupakanmu, Min. Hanya saja, perasaan ini begitu menyiksaku"

Changmin terdiam, tapi kini ia menoleh untuk menatap Yunho. "perasaan?" tanya Changmin pelan.

Yunho mendengus "sudah bisa ditebak, kau bahkan masih bertanya tentang perasaanku selama ini"

Mata Changmin membelalak. "waktu itu, kau bilang lupakan"

"sayangnya, diriku memang memintamu untuk melupakannya, tapi lupa untuk meminta diriku sendiri untuk melakukan itu" sesal Yunho.

Changmin terpana "jadi.."

"lupakan" perintah Yunho dingin.

Ya, bagaimana lagi, pikir Changmin linglung, memang harus dilupakan. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sekarang Yunho yang bersikap dingin padanya, bukannya tadi ia yang sedang marah.

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu, hari-hari selanjutnya mereka jalani bersama seperti kala mereka bersahabat, bahkan mereka terlihat lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

"sekarang, apa rencana mu?" tanya Changmin sembil mengaduk lemon tea pesanannya. Duduk di meja payung hijau di food court dekat kampusnya, Changmin memperhatikan kepulan uap yang keluar dari cangkir kopi yang tersedia di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho menyesap kopi panasnya sedikit. "cari pekerjaan" jawabnya. "setelah itu..."

"tunggu dulu" potong Changmin tiba-tiba. "pekerjaan? Hyung.. semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah pewaris tunggal Jung. Corp, perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Asia. Untuk apa kau mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Changmin heran.

"kau tahu diriku Min. Aku tidak menyukai yang instan" jawab Yunho kemudian kembali menyesap kopinya. Ya, Changmin tahu itu. Dibalik sikap Yunho yang selengean dan seenaknya, Yunho adalah tipe orang pekerja keras dan menyukai setiap hasil murni yang ia lakukan sendiri.

"Ooh, baiklah.. jadi, setelah itu?" tanya Changmin, meminta Yunho untuk melanjutkan perkataanya yang tadi dipotong.

"setelah itu, cari pendamping hidup"

"pendamping hidup?" Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "kau berminat?"

"apa?" heran Changmin kemudian menyeruput lemon tea nya.

"mengisi lowongan pendamping hidup yang kutawarkan?"

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

#lirik atas.. sebenernya Changmin ga peka atau apa ya.. Yun di tolak mulu.. kekeke :D playboy sih.. :P hayo, disini siapa yang ga dipekain kaya Yun? :D (waks lah.. gue jg ga dipekain) #curhat ceritanya #abaikan.. lanjut dah..

..

.

*a/n.. kyaaa... adakah yang nunggu fict ini, coba yang nunggu angkat kaki (?) haha, waks banget gueee!

Oke.. aku rasa cerita ini mulai ngebosenin, iya ga? Iya ga?

Udah ah, chap depan end aja.. kekeke, sedikit males juga ._.v

Sya berterima kasih banget buat teman-teman yang udah review di chap 1, terima kasih udah bikin Sya ga ragu buat update ni chapter.. kekeke, big thank you :*

Thank you ;

**DahsyatNyaff**** : udah Sya lanjut ka terima kasih udah review**

**Shin Min Hyo : udah lanjut ka, terima kasih review nya.. oh dan terima kasih juga buat review di fict Sya yang sebelumnya,, ^^b**

**Homin lover : oke, udah Sya lanjut ka ^^ makasih ka**

**Missa : kyaa.. beneran lucu ka? Hehehe, Makasih udah review **

**R : udah Sya lanjut ka makasih ka untuk reviewnya ^^**

**Me8288 : kekeke, terima kasih telah menunggu.. ^^**

**Annie changminnie : waaah, seneng klo kaka suka ^^ okesip, Sya lanjut ceritanya terima kasih ka**

**melqbunny**** : iya ka, saya lanjut kekeke, Yunpa emang playboy.. suka mainin hati orang, hati Sya juga di mainin ma Yun (lho?) #abaikan kekekke :D makasih untuk reviewnya..**

**sekali lagi, makasih buat temen-temen, kaka-kaka, dan ade-ade yang udah nyempetin baca ni ff HOMIN yang abal.. buat yang review, big thanks ^^ yang ga nyempetin review juga sangat-sangat terima kasih dan buat yang emang ga mau review juga terima kasih banyak, udah mau baca ff ini... setidaknya Sya sudah menyalurkan kecintaan Sya pada couple "bapa-anak" (read : HOMIN) ini.. kekeke, walaupun emng kaya couple "bapa-anak" tetep aja dimata Sya, mereka adalah real couple tanpa embel-embel "incest" atau apalah itu... hahahaha #ketawa nista.**

**YESUNGdahlah.. Sya mau bobo cantik dulu. Mau ketemuan sama My Changminnie di alam mimpi sono.. kekeke. Waks banget dah..**

**Paii-paii yeorobeunnnn... Saranghaeyo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

..Sya Yumin Fanfiction..

Cast :

Shim Changmin | Jung Yunho

Genre :

Romance

Lenght :

Threeshot

Desclaimer :

Cast tentu milik Tuhan YME

Rating : aman

This is HOMIN fict, ok?

Min!Boy, Yun!Boy.. ga suka? ga apa-apa ^^

*Typo di mana-mana. Dan Fanfict ini bisa ada karena aku me-remake dari sebuah novel yang bertittle "Time Will Tell" yah, walaupun ga sepenuhnya remake, karena sedikit-banyaknya aku tambahin dengan imjinasiku, yang malah bikin ni cerita ga karuan

*fict ini, ber-alur maju-mundur.. dan dalam fict ini Sya ga nyantumin 'flashback'.. jadi temen-temen harus jeli, kapan cerita ini maju, dan kapan cerita ini mundur ke masa lalu

.

Summary

"I don't need a perfect one

I just need someone who can make me feel

That I'm the Only One"

.

..

.

"One and Only One"

.

..

.

"pendamping hidup?" Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "kau berminat?"

"apa?"

"mengisi lowongan pendamping hidup yang kutawarkan?"

Changmin menyipitkan matanya, namun tidak berkata apapun.

"kenapa? Ada orang lain?" tanya Yunho curiga. "tidak ada" jawab Changmin.

"jadi? Kenapa harus ragu? Diriku lebih baik, diriku lulusan Amerika" ujar Yunho bangga.

"bodoh!" sahut Changmin

"sangat bodoh!" ujar Yunho setuju. "ini sudah lima tahun, dan diriku masih mencintaimu"

Walaupun jika ia bukan pewaris Jung. Corp yang terkenal, tapi tidak sulit bagi Yunho untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan multinasional dengan posisi bagus dan gaji menakjubkan dengan bermodalkan ijazah made in Amerika. Sayangnya, ijazah itu tidak bisa dipakai untuk medapatkan Changmin.

Tiga bulan setelah hari itu, Yunho di tawari pekerjaan oleh perusahaan terkenal dari Jepang dan akan mulai bekerja satu minggu kemudian namun ia belum berani mengatakannya pada Changmin.

Pukul lima sore di hari Senin, Yunho mengirimi pesan pada Changmin

"bagaimana presentasinya?" begitu bunyi pesan Yunho. Ya, Yunho tahu hari itu Changmin memang ada presentasi salah satu mata kuliahnya.

Lima menit kemudian Changmin membalas "begitulah"

Yunho membalas "di mana?"

"apa?" jawaban singkat dari Changmin.

"kau" balas Yunho

Saat itu, Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa senang membacanya. Kemudian ia mengirim "di perpustakaan kampus, sedang mengembalikan buku"

Yunho membalas "aku akan menjemputmu"

Changmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Yunho " kencan?"

Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi balasan dari Yunho.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ponsel Changmin kembali berbunyi. "sudah di depan" dari Yunho yang sudah datang menjemputnya. Kemudian, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Tiba-tiba Changmin menjadi peduli untuk merapikan diri, merapikan rambut dan berlarian ke toilet hanya untuk bercermin memastikan penampilannya sudah lebih baik. Ini, kan, kencan.

Tapi, yang Changmin dapati adalah wajah Yunho yang datar tanpa ekspresi, duduk di dalam mobil yang mesinnya tidak dimatikan. Membuat Changmin menyesali kelakukannya yang konyol seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"hai" sapa yunho.

"hai" Changmin tersenyum canggung. " kita mau kemana?"

"ketempat dimana kita bisa makan"

"Ooh.." setelah itu Changmin duduk tenang di dalam mobil.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam dan berhenti di depan sebuah cafe sederhana.

Empat puluh lima menit cukup bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan makanan, mereka pun keluar dari kafe dan mendapati hujan yang turun membasahi kota Seoul.

"hujan, hyung" ujar Changmin.

"kau tunggu disini, aku akan ke mobil" Yunho bersiap untuk berlari menerobos hujan. "tidak usah, kita disini dulu" Changmin mengenadahkan telapak tangan kirinya pada setiap tetes hujan, dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

Perlahan, Yunho mendekat pada Changmin dan menempatkan tangannya pada pada pinggang Changmin, membuat Changmin tersentak kaget. Sedikit demi sedikit Changmin sudah berada dalam pelukannya, keadaan kafe yang sepi membutanya tidak ragu untuk melakukan itu.

Dekapan Yunho, hangat kulitnya, dan bau badannya yang maskulin membuat Changmin sesak napas. Kepalanya memerintah untuk melepaskan diri, tapi hatinya menggerakan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan baunya seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"tolong.. biarkan seperti ini" bisik Yunho pelan. Dan ia mendapati rekasi Changmin yang diluar dugaan. Mengeratkan pelukannya, sama eratnya dengan dirinya mendekap Changmin.

Yunho memjamkan matanya, membungkam isi kepalanya, dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati apa yang bisa dinikmati saat ini. Diciumnya pucuk kepala Changmin dan berlama-lama disana. _Pelan-pelan,_ kata Yunho mengingatkan dirinya. Tapi, kemudian, ia menyadari kalau hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk bisa bersama Changmin sebelum jarak ribuan kilometer kembali membentang diantara mereka.

Sementara itu, Changmin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum ketika merasakan pucuk kepalanya dicium Yunho. Sebenarnya, ia juga terkejut dengan reaksinya. Tubuhnya bekerja diluar kendalinya, seperti paru-paru dan jantung yang bekerja tanpa ia perintah. Juga, hati dan kepalanya yang tidak menolak, padahal Yunho adalah sahabatnya. Mungkin, ini terjadi karena pelukan Yunho membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman, seperti pulang ke rumah dan tidur dikasur kamarnya yang dingin.

Yunho mengetatkan pelukannya. Satu minggu, ejanya dalam hati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan satu minggu? Tidak bisa pelan-pelan kalau yang ia miliki hanya satu minggu, sekitar 140 jam. Kini, Changmin sedang berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi ia tahu, Changmin belum mencintainya. Ia tidak mau memaksakan cinta.

Seakan bisa merasakan kegelisahan Yunho, Changmin merenggangkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap kedalam mata Yunho yang membalasnya dengan lekat. Mereka membeku selama beberapa detik, kemudian Yunho melakukan apa yang sebelumnya tidak akan pernah berani ia lakukan.

Changmin terkesiap ketika melihat wajah Yunho mendekat. "kau mau apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin panik. Tapi, dia tidak berusaha meloloskan diri padahal wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima sentimeter.

"berikan aku tiga detik!" kata Yunho. Mata mereka saling menatap. Sorot mata Yunho penuh dengan permohonan, sedangkan Changmin bingung. Bingung dengan maksud ucapan Yunho dan bingung dengan dirinya yang hanya diam meskipun sadar ini sudah lepas kendali.

"tiga detik?" ulang Changmin linglung.

"tiga detik" kata Yunho menegaskan, suaranya terdengar serak. Kemudian ia bergerak semakin dekat dan membuat pandangan Changmin gelap. Dan ia mencium Changmin. Lebih dari tiga detik. Tapi, Changmin tidak keberatan. Matanya tertutup, tangannya bergerak tanpa ia bisa kendalikan, memegang wajah Yunho. Napas Yunho yang lembut membawanya kembali ke masa lalu yang bergerak seperti kilat. Di sana Changmin menyusun kepingan-kepingan kenangan untuk menemukan jawaban mengapa ciuman ini terasa tepat hingga dia rela menanggalkan akal sehatnya. Changmin tidak peduli jika seandainya sudah ada sekelompok orang yang sedang menonton mereka, toh nyatanya kafe dibelakang mereka memang sedang sepi dan jalanan juga sedang lengang karena hujan.

Yunho menarik tengkuk Changmin, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Membuat Changmin merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan terangkat ke udara. _Aku akan berhenti sebentar lagi, _ pikir Changmin yang lupa kalau Yunho adalah sahabatnya. Tapi, ternyata Yunho yang menghentikannya. Dengan enggan, ia membuka matanya dan bergerak menjauh dari gairah yang sangat besar. Namun, hatinya bersorak girang ketika mendapati Changmin membuka matanya beberapa detik lebih lama darinya.

Seluruh tubuh Changmin bergetar "apa.. kita.. baru.."

"ciuman? Ya" kata yunho yang berjuang untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya ke normal. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya, tapi rasa cintanya untuk Changmin belum berubah. Kemudian ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang belum ia ceritakan.

.

Pagi setelah malam itu, Changmin terbangun dan yang ia rasakan di pagi itu adalah bingung. Tiga detik, mungkin lebih. Intinya Yunho menciumnya selama beberapa detik dan ia langsung jatuh cinta, seakan-akan itulah satu-satunya cinta yang ia kenal seumur hidupnya. Padahal beberapa kali Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya dan ia mengacuhkannya karena menganggap namja itu sahabatnya. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan? Jatuh cinta pada ciuman pertama. Gila! rasanya, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terdengar lebih baik.

Apakah ini yang di sebut dengan menemukan Mr. Right? The One? Finding Nemo? Menemukan dengan cara yang aneh. Kalau itu benar, astaga, namja itu berdiri di depannya selama ini.

Changmin berguling di atas kasur untuk meraih ponselnya dan tidak mendapati pesan, juga panggilan telepon yang tidak terjawab dari Yunho. Padahal semalam mereka berciuman.

Dirinya mulai cemas. Jangan-jangan, berbeda darinya, ciuman itu malah membuat Yunho menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia tidak cinta padanya.

Ah tidak.. tidak.. semuanya membuat Changmin bingung. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, kemudian mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri karena kesal, ia mengutuk kebodohnya sendiri karena terlena dan jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Mengapa segalanya bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam?

"apa aku gila, hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong di dapur. Sudah hampir tengah hari dan Yunho masih belum menghubunginya. Ia sendiri terlalu gengsi untuk memulainya karena merasa kemarin Yunho yang menciumnya.

"ya" jawab Jaejoong prihatin.

Changmin yang sedang libur memilih untuk tidak melakukan aktifitas berarti, ia memilih untuk meratapi kesedihanya pada Jaejoong yang juga sedang libur bekerja.

"akhirnya aku jatuh cinta dengan Yunho-hyung, dan dia justru memilih untuk menghilang. Apa dia sedang balas dendam?"

"Yunho?" kata Jaejoong terkejut. Akhirnya Yunho berhasil membuat adiknya jatuh cinta, walaupun sejak awal ia tidak rela mereka menjadi dekat, bahkan sampai bersahabat

Changmin menghela napas putus asa. Membuat Jaejoong semakin iba pada Changmin "ayolah, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghubunginya?" saran Jaejoong.

"entahlah"

"lupakan gengsi" nasihat Jaejoong.

Changmin mempertimbangkan saran itu sesaat. "aku harus mengatakan apa?" tanya Changmin polos.

"halo?"

.

"sudah sampai" ujar Yunho kemudian turun dari mobilnya dengan diikuti Changmin di belakang.

Mereka memasuki apartemen, dan sampai di lantai 10 dengan menggunakan lift. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka selama di dalam lift.

Yunho berjalan mendahului, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"kau sudah memiliki kunci apartemennya?" tanya Changmin heran.

"sudah kubilang aku yang melunasinya, jadi tentu saja kuncinya sudah berada di tanganku" ucap Yunho kemudian memasuki apartemen itu.

"hyung.. sebelumnya, kau sudah mengecek apartemen ini, kan?" tanya Changmin yang heran dengan keadaan di dalamnya.

"tentu saja, dengan sangat mendetail" jawab Yunho bangga.

"jadi kau tahu kan kalau apartemen ini dikhususkan bagi orang yang sudah berkeluarga?" kembali tanya Changmin. Ia cukup heran dengan apartemen yang ditunjukan Yunho, apartemen itu di desain untuk tempat tinggal orang yang sudah berkeluarga, terbukti dengan luasnya dan dengan adanya sebuah ruang keluarga.

"yaa, aku tahu itu" jawab Yunho.

"jika kau tahu itu, kenapa memilih apartemen ini untukku. Sementara diriku hanya akan tinggal sendirian disini" ujar Changmin sedikit emosi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja apartemen ini terlalu luas baginya.

"kata siapa kau akan tinggal sendirian" ucap Yunho santai, kemudian ia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan hangat. Berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Changmin terlihat kikuk ditatap begitu oleh Yunho, sebenarnya apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho akan... melamarnya, dengan menggunakan apartemen?

Ah tidak, Changmin tidak bisa memikirkannya, bahkan ia tidak bisa hanya untuk membayangkannya sedikit pun kalau Yunho akan melamarnya menggunakan apartemen. Bukan masalah apartemen, tapi jika ia memikirkan Yunho melamarnya, itu hanya membuat ia mengingat ketika Yunho berpamitan untuk pergi ke Jepang dua tahun lalu.

Sore itu, setelah Changmin berkeluh kesah pada Jaejoong karena seharian tidak ada kabar dari Yunho, akhirnya Yunho menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang ke taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Kala itu Changmin terlihat sangat senang, ia pikir seharian itu Yunho tengah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya dan kemudian melamarnya dengan cara romantis.

"kau yakin dia akan melamarmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin ketika Changmin berpamitan pada Jaejoong untuk pergi ke taman.

"tentu saja, menghilang seharian, kemudian di sore hari memintaku ke taman, apalagi jika bukan untuk melamarku. Itu sangat romantis, hyung" ujar Changmin kemudian melesat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terheran atas tingkah Changmin yang seperti baru jatuh cinta itu.

"hyung" panggil Changmin pada Yunho yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Changmin pun duduk di samping Yunho dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk ia deskripsikan.

"Min, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ya, hyung?" tanya Changmin, kini jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan, ia benar-benar berpikir kalau saat itu Yunho akan melamarnya.. namun nyatanya...

"besok, aku akan pergi ke Jepang, Aku akan bekerja disana"

Tidak.. bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Changmin dengar. Itu bukanlah sebuah kalimat untuk melamarnya.

"apa? J-Jepang?" Changmin tergagap kala itu.

"ya, Jepang. Harusnya aku pergi minggu depan, tapi kupikir lebih cepat lebih baik"

Changmin terdiam mendengarnya, apakah karena kejadian ciuman mereka Yunho memilih untuk pergi ke Jepang.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memutuskan komunikasi lagi seperti di Amerika, aku akan sering-sering mengirimu e-mail"

Tidak, bukan masalah komunikasi. Tapi, Changmin tidak ingin jauh dari Yunho ketika ia benar-benar sudah mencintai namja itu.

Kala itu, Changmin benar-benar ingin meneriakkan perasaan yang baru muncul dalam hatinya, ia ingin Yunho tahu apa yang sekarang ia rasakan terhadapnya. Tapi nyatanya, Changmin tidak mampu melakukannya dan tetap membiarkan namja bermata musang itu pergi untuk bekerja jauh di negara lain.

Walaupun begitu, Changmin tidak begitu menyesali semuanya. Yunho menepati janjinya untuk tidak memutuskan komunikasi. Changmin merasa senang, setidaknya Yunho masih sempat memperhatikannya walau itu hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu melalui e-mail.

Hari demi hari, rasa cinta yang sudah Changmin miliki kini mulai tumbuh walaupun hanya disirami oleh secuil perhatian dari Yunho. Secuil perhatian itulah yang menjadi harapan Changmin, dan membuat Changmin menunggu hanya untuk Yunho.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir di tahun tersebut. Dan Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dengan alasan liburan tahun baru.

Betapa bahagianya Changmin mendengar kabar itu, ia pun segera mendatangi rumah Yunho setelah ia menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya.

Dengan perasaan tidak karuan, Changmin memasuki gerbang rumah Yunho, dan saat itu juga bertepatan dengan Yunho yang baru sampai di Korea. Changmin dapat melihat Yunho di sambut dengan bahagia oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Changmin terpaku menatap Yunho dari kejauhan, sahabatnya itu tidak berubah, masih sama ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Changmin pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Yunho. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki jenjang ikut keluar dari dalam mobil yang sama dengan Yunho, seorang wanita cantik. Tubuhnya melemas seketika melihat kedekatan wanita itu dengan keluarga Yunho, terbukti dengan sikap orang tua Yunho yang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Perlahan namun pasti, Changmin berjalan mundur dan kemudian berlari menjauhi rumah Yunho dengan perasaan rindu sekaligus sesak.

.

"aku pulang, hyung" ucap Changmin lesu memasuki rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan membaca majalahnya hanya untuk menatap Changmin dan kemudian menatap jam dinding, masih jam 4 sore.

"kau bilang kau akan pulang terlambat karena Yunho yang baru kembali dari Jepang" ujar Jaejoong kemudian menyesap teh hangatnya yang ia sediakan sendiri.

"orang itu tidak pulang" jawab Changmin datar kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Jaejoong memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin, tidak bersemangat, lesu, lunglai.. apa yang terjadi?

Jaejoong pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Changmin, ia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri kamar Changmin. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu, ia sudah mendengar raungan Changmin dari dalam.

"dasar! Shim Changmin bodoh. Kenapa aku harus menunggu si bodoh Jung itu!"

Jaejoong terhenyak mendengarnya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan memilih untuk menguping dari luar.

"si bodoh Jung Yunho! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu! Kau bahkan menyatakan cinta mu padaku hampir setiap hari! Tapi sekarang apa?! Kau membawa pulang seorang wanita! Dasar bodoh! Aaaah! Aku membencimu Jung!" raungan Changmin terdengar begitu.. yeah, kau tahu.. begitu frustasi.

Nah! Sekarang sudah jelas, Jaejoong pun tersenyum geli setelah mendengar semua kata-kata dari mulut Changmin. Ternyata Jung Yunho teman satu kelasnya sewaktu di SHS ini masih saja berulah. Ia pun memilih untuk mengakhiri sesi mengupingnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa harus memperdulikan raungan kesakitan dari adiknya tersayang.

Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Changmin saat itu.. yah, sangat menyedihkan. Duduk menyandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang sembab dan bengkak sambil memeluk bantal juga di tambah bed cover yang sudah tidak ada di tempat seharusnya karena baru saja ia menendangnya untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"sialan kau Jung" ucapnya parau, mungkin ia sudah tak mampu mengumpat dengan keras lagi karena sedari tadi ia sudah meraung-raung tidak jelas sehingga membuat tenggorokannya kering.

Drtt.. drtt..

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, 'aku bersumpah akan berteriak jika itu kau yang menelepon Jung' ucap Changmin dalam hati kemudian merogoh saku jinsnya dimana ponsel itu berada.

Benar saja tebakkannya.. Yunho meneleponnya.

Sedikit berpikir, akhirnya Changmin mengangkat sambungan itu, dan nyatanya Changmin tidak berteriak pada orang menyebalkan itu.

'Yeoboseo, Min' sapa Yunho di sebrang sana.

"hmm" sahut Changmin malas. Uhkk, betapa rindunya Changmin pada suara itu, namun sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyalurkan kerinduannya dengan keadaan perasaannya saat ini.

'aku sudah sampai di Korea' ucap Yunho senang.

"oh"

'hanya 'oh'?' tanya Yunho. 'hm, ku kira kau akan datang menemuiku, Min'

"aku sedang sibuk" ucap Changmin datar, menekan semua perasaan rindunya.

'sayang sekali, padahal besok juga aku sudah kembali ke Jepang. Kita tidak bisa bertemu, ya?' suara Yunho terdengar sedih.

Changmin membulatkan matanya, secepat itukah Yunho kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, yah siapa peduli, begitu pikirnya.

'andai saja kau datang ke rumahku, pasti Ayumi akan sangat senang berkenalan denganmu' nada suara Yunho kembali terdengar ceria.

Siapa tadi? Ayumi? Wanita itu?

"siapa, hyung?" Changmin mulai penasaran ketika mendengar nama itu.

'sepupuku dari Jepang, namanya Ayumi. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu, yah selama ini aku sering menceritakan tentang mu, dan katanya dia sangat penasaran denganmu dan ingin bertemu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak datang' cerita Yunho dengan lebar.

Apa? Sepupu? Changmin mulai menyesali atas semua tindakan kekanakannya tadi siang, andai saja ia bisa menahan diri dan menemui Yunho, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Karenanya, ia tidak bisa menemui Yunho karena besok pagi Yunho sudah kembali ke Jepang.

"YA! Dasar kau bodoh" bentak Changmin melampiaskan penyesalannya pada Yunho yang tak tahu apa-apa.

.

Selesai melihat-lihat apartemen yang Yunho tawarkan, akhirnya mereka pun memilih untuk pulang.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di dalam lift dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti.

"_kata siapa kau akan tinggal sendirian" ucap Yunho santai, kemudian ia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan hangat. Berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin masih dengan tatapan yang sama._

_Changmin berusaha untuk tenang dan berucap "kau bermaksud melamarku menggunakan apartemen?" cukup berani memang._

"_kalau iya, bagaimana? Kau mau menerimaku?" kini Yunho menantangnya._

"_aku mau pulang" ucap Changmin keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yunho._

Pikiran Changmin terus dipenuhi dengan percakapan itu, sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"jika kau serius mencintaiku. Lakukan dengan benar" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Yunho serasa tersihir akibat mendengarnya.

Ting~ mereka sampai di lantai satu, Changmin berjalan mendahului Yunho. Namun, dengan sigap tangan Yunho menariknya kembali kedalam lift. Ia menekan tombol lift untuk kembali naik.

Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan, dengan Yunho yang menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa maksudmu lakukan dengan benar, hm?" tanya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin.

"apa maksudmu seperti ini?"

Chu~

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, orang yang telah membuat si playboy jatuh cinta"

Chu~

"orang yang telah membuat si Playboy rela memutuskan semua kekasihnya"

Chu~

"Shim Changmin yang menyebalkan, yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku namun tetap saja membuatku jatuh cinta"

Chu~

"Shim Changmin.. hanya padamu lah hati ini bertaut"

Chu~

"Shim Changmin, Will you marry me?"

Merasakan kecupan lebih dari satu membuat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"hmm? Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho memastikan, karena Changmin hanya diam saja menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Yunho. Inilah saatnya untuk membalas cinta dari sahabatnya itu.

Chu~

Changmin yang mengecup singkat bibir Yunho.

"Yes.. I will" jawab Changmin penuh haru.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, segera ia memeluk Changmin, menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Changmin.

Ting~

Pintu lift terbuka. Ada satu pria dewasa dengan wanita dewasa di sampingnya yang tengah menggendong bocah laki-laki yang bersiap untuk masuk. Mereka terkejut mendapati ada dua orang namja yang tengah berpelukan. Menyadari itu, Yunho tersenyum sopan.

"maaf sudah penuh" kata Yunho sebelum memencet tombol untuk menutup pintu, setelah itu lift kembali meluncur turun.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan teduh "lupa dengan kode etik persahabatan?" tanya Yunho mencoba bercanda.

"tentu tidak, hanya saja kini aku sudah siap untuk menjaga dua hal terpenting dalam hidupku, sahabat dan cintaku" ucap Changmin yakin.

"kau juga harus siap kehilangan dua hal itu secara sekaligus" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Changmin dengan pilihanya, takut jika suatu saat nanti Changmin akan menyesali semuanya.

"tidak, aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk itu hyung. Tapi aku yakin, sahabat ku itu tidak akan mengkhianatiku, dan kekasihku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku" ucap Changmin tersenyum lembut pada Yunho.

"ya.. percayakan semuanya padaku Min"

Mereka saling melemparkan senyum, mendekatkan wajah masing-masing pada satu sama lain hingga jarak yang awalnya tercipta pun akhirnya hilang sudah.

Hingga akhirnya, bibir dari dua namja ini saling bertemu dan memberikan setiap lumatan lembut penuh dengan cinta.

Ting~ pintu lift kembali terbuka

..

.

.

END

*a/n : wow lebih dari 3k kata.. bagaimana endingnya, kepanjangan kah? Membosankan kah?

Yah, Sya minta maaf kalo endingnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang teman-teman harapkan.. Sya rasa juga ini emang kurang memuaskan, shaahh, bagaimana pun Sya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk teman-teman yang udah ngikutin ff ini sejak awal.

**Big thanks for :**

**Melqbunny | R | Guest | Shin Min Hyo | cilenmelisha | | Homin lover**

**Terima kasih udah setia ngikutin ff ini dan jangan kapok-kapok yah baca ff Sya**

Shaah, berakhirnya ff ini berarti Sya harus fokus sama ff About a Happiness, silahkan nantikan ff tersebut, chap 1 nya juga udah mulai Sya tulis, dan mudah-mudahan bisa rampung dengan cepat..

Segini aja yang bisa Sya tulis, (hahaha, tumben ga banyak omong #waks) yah, Sya lagi pengen cepet2 istirahat gara2 alergi yang lagi nyerang.. uhkk, waks lah..

Okelah.. sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya.. i love you, paii-paii ^^


End file.
